villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) was an Austro-Hungarian born German artist, statesman, theoretician, politician, soldier, and writer. He became Chancellor of Germany in 1933, and Führer from 1934 to 1945. He led the National Socialist German Workers Party(more commonly known as the Nazi Party) and created The Third Reich. He was most well-known for starting, causing and waging World War II. He is often considered to be one of the most evil people to have ever existed. Adolf Hitler was born on April 20th, 1889 in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary (now in modern Austria), right on the Austro-German border. He was the fourth of Alois and Klara Hitler's six children. Backstory When Adolf was three, his family moved to Kapuzinerstrasse 5, where Adolf would acquire his lifelong accent. As a child, he tirelessly played "Cowboys and Indians" and became fixated on war after finding a picture book about the Franco-Prussian War in his father's room. When Adolf was 11 years old, he started secondary school. It was his father's idea to send him to a Realschule, where they taught mainly science and technical skills. But Adolf was a reluctant student. He much preferred drawing and writing to science and numbers. And he resented the hour-long walk to and from the school. On February 2nd, 1900, Adolf's younger brother Edmund died from measles. The death deeply affected Adolf that it caused a change in his personality; he went from a confident, outgoing boy to a detached, sullen boy who constantly battled his father and his teachers. Many psychoanalysts, psychiatrists, and psychohistorians have post-humously diagnosed or described Hiter as suffering from borderline personality disorder. Adolf's father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become a high-ranked official, and this became a huge source of conflict between them. Adolf wanted to go to classical high school and become an artist but his father sent him to the Realschule in Linz, a technical high school. For young Adolf Hitler, German nationalism quickly became an obsession, and it was a good way to rebel against his father, who served the Austrian government. Like many Austrian Germans he showed pride in his German ancestry, he expressed loyalty only to Germany despising the multi-ethnic Austro-Hungarian Empire. After Alois' sudden death on January 3, 1903, Hitler's behaviour at the technical school became even more disruptive, and he was asked to leave. Adolf enrolled at the Realschule in Steyr but was expelled during his second year. He never returned to school again. When he was 14, he fell into a frozen lake, but thankfully a priest was able to pull him out before he drowned. The priest later regretted his decision. From 1905 on, Hitler lived a bohemian life in Vienna on an orphan's pension and support from his mother. He was rejected twice by the Academy of Fine Arts Vienna, citing "unfitness for painting", and they told him his abilities should be used for architecture. He followed this recommendation, and he became convinced that this was his path to pursue, but he lacked the academic preparation for architecture school. In 1907, Adolf's mother died of breast cancer, and he was forced to give some of the money his mother had sent him to his sister. He ran out of money after the second time he was rejected by the Art Academy. Adolf Hitler always said he first became an anti-Semite in Vienna, which had a large Jewish community. Hitler claimed that Jews were enemies of the Aryan race. He held them responsible for Austria's crisis. He also identified certain forms of socialism and Bolshevism, which had many Jewish leaders, as Jewish movements, merging his antisemitism with anti-Marxism. He later blamed Germany's military defeat in World War I on the 1918 revolutions and he considered Jews the culprits of Germany's downfall and economic problems. In 1913, Hitler moved to Munich, where he became more interested in architecture. When Germany entered World War I in August 1914, he asked permission to serve in a Bavarian regiment. This request was granted, and he enlisted in the Bavarian Army. Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwasher Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Barbarians Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Destroyer Category:Propagandist Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Paranoid Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Addicts Category:Misopedists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tricksters Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arsonist Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (version 4) Category:Warlords Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Satanism Category:Anarchist Category:God Wannabe Category:Vocal Villains Category:Misogynists Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History (2001- ) Category:Anti-Religious Category:Villains of World War 1 Category:War Criminal Category:Incriminator Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Villains Category:Government support Category:Racists Category:Disney Villains Category:Famous characters Category:Posthumous Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Live Action Villains Category:Real Life Villains Category:Undead Category:Crossover Villains Category:Bad Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Outcast Category:Archenemy